


Dating One Direction

by purplecactus7



Category: One Direction (Band), One Direction RPF
Genre: 1d, Discipline, One Direction Spanking, Other, Spanking, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecactus7/pseuds/purplecactus7
Summary: The four members of One Direction and their girlfriends all live together under one roof. This is their life.The members of one Direction have always kept each other in line with a little discipline and now the boys will do the same with their girlfriends.Warning: Spanking involved (this is a spanking story)





	1. Background

Louis and Lauren have been dating for 1 year. Liam and Katie have been dating for 2 years. Niall and Elizabeth have been dating for 10 months. Niall met Jenn at a golf tournament while she was completing an internship with the PGA Tour; they quickly became best friends and Niall introduced Jenn to Harry and they have been dating for 7 months.  
All four boys live together in a large house in LA and Jenn just moved in to spend more time with Harry since she is from Georgia.


	2. Moving In

Jenn had just finished moving all of her bags into the guest room beside Harry’s room that was to being turned into her bedroom now. She looked at the bags scattered around the floor and flopped onto the bed. Just then, Niall came walking through the door tripping over one of her bags.  
“Whoah. You better get this picked up a little before Liam, Louis, or even Harry sees it. They’ll freak. Especially Liam.” Niall said as he walked over to the bed to sit down beside Jenn.  
“I’ll get it later Ni. I’m tired. I’ve been traveling all day.” Jenn said with a sigh.  
“Okay. I’m just warning you because now that you’ve moved in. The same rules and consequences that apply to me also apply to you now. It’s not just Harry that can punish you now but Liam and Louis too—and trust me they are very strict and spank hard!” Niall said completely serious. Of course Jenn knew that Liam and Louis kept the boys in line. Both Niall and Harry had complained to her about sore bottoms and strict rules on multiple occasions. Harry had also informed Jenn that all of the boys kept their girlfriends in line as well and that he would spank her if necessary but so far that hasn’t happened yet. Probably because until now their relationship had been long distance for the most part with her attending college back home in Georgia and Harry splitting time between London and LA when he wasn’t on tour. What Harry didn’t know is that I broke several of his silly rules all the time he just didn’t know it. That was one of the perks of living in a small town in the south: no paparazzi.   
“I know Ni thanks for the warning. I really do appreciate it. Haz already told me that they would be able to spank me too now but he didn’t tell me how strict they really were except for when he was complaining to me after one of them had already blistered his bottom. They probably are stricter than Harry. Although, I’m not completely sure how strict Harry actually is yet. I mean he has said that he would spank me if necessary and he has threatened a couple of times but he hasn’t actually done it yet. Probably because of the long distance and things not actually making it back to him.” Jenn said quietly sitting up and laying her head on Niall’s shoulder.   
Niall chuckled. “If I know Harry then I’m sure that will change soon. He’s very protective and while he doesn’t like following the rules himself most of the time. He will definitely make sure that you do. So try to keep yourself out of trouble or you will be complaining to me about a sore bum for a change.” Jenn rolled her eyes. “Oh you’ll love that won’t you Niall.”   
“A chance to tell you that it’s your own fault and that you should’ve listen to what Liam, Louis, or Harry told you just like you always tell me. Who wouldn’t love that?” Niall smirked. “No but really it’s no fun and I don’t want to see you in trouble. Even if it will be funny to see Haz trying to be strict and discipline someone when he’s usually the one being disciplined the most. I’m sure Louis and Liam wouldn’t mind too much if you gave him a little hell after everything that he has put them through—especially Louis.”  
“I’ll try to stay out of trouble but I will be glad to give Haz a taste of his own medicine if that’s what all of y’all want.” Jenn said smiling. Before Niall could answer Harry walked in.  
“Liam wants everyone downstairs for a family meeting so that he can go over all of the rules and consequences again for Jenn’s benefit.” Harry said from the doorway.  
“Okay.” Niall and Jenn said together while standing up and walking towards the door.


	3. Family Meeting

Harry grabbed Jenn’s hand as they walked by, intertwining their fingers together. All three of them made their way downstairs and sat down on the large couch together with Jenn in the middle. Liam and Louis were standing in the middle of the room facing them.  
“Okay, so this meeting is simply a refresher of the house rules and consequences for everyone. We figured now would be a good time to go over them since Jenn officially moved in today.” Louis said.   
“Right so the house rules are as follows:  
1\. Always be respectful.  
2\. No cursing or swearing.  
3\. No smoking or drugs.  
4\. You are all of age so you may drink alcohol as long as you do it responsibly. However there will be no getting drunk or wasted—especially in public. And if you are going to drink you must ask permission first.  
5\. Keep your room clean and pick up after yourself.  
6\. And there will be no sex—especially in this house or on the tour bus!”  
Liam said sternly and giving a pointed look at Harry and Jenn after saying the last rule. The younger two blushed and looked down.   
“And as for consequences I believe everyone already knows that spanking is typically involved when a rule is broken or someone acts out. Jenn, I know this is somewhat new to you so I will explain the order of command (for lack of a better term) around here. As you and Harry have already discussed, Harry can spank you when you misbehave but so can Liam, myself, and even Niall if Harry gives the okay.” Louis said and Harry nodded. “Niall definitely has permission. Especially since the two of them are such good friends. Ni will know when she is up to something.” Harry said. Jenn and Niall looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither of them were expecting that.   
“Alright then, Harry, Liam, myself, and Niall can all spank Jenn. Liam and I can spank Harry and Niall. And in the event that it is necessary, Liam and I can spank each other.” Louis continued.   
“Other consequences can include corner time, grounding, and possessions and privileges being taken away. Does everyone understand?” Liam said sternly. The youngest three nodded their heads in confirmation.   
“Alright then. Meeting over. Li and I will go fix dinner now.” Louis said with a smile.   
“Come on babe. You better go get that room of yours picked up before Li or Lou sees it. Niall and I will help you. Right Ni?” Harry said.   
“Yeah, of course I’ll help!” Niall said smiling.


	4. Shopping

After the family meeting, Jenn, Harry, and Niall had went up to Jenn’s new room to unpack all of her bags. It didn’t take very long because she didn’t bring much with her besides clothes, some books, some movies, and some pictures because it would have been hard to move it all by a commercial plane. Harry offered to take her shopping for some décor and anything else that she wanted to help make her new room feel like home. Jenn reluctantly agreed. She didn’t like Harry paying for everything but she hadn’t found a job yet after graduation and Harry was insisting. They walked downstairs. “Alright just let me go let either Li or Lou know that we’re leaving. Did you want to change or anything before we go?” Harry said. Jenn looked down at the sweats she put on this morning before she left for the airport back in Georgia. A change of clothes might be nice. “Yeah. A change of clothes might be nice. I have been stuck in these sweats all day in cramped airports and planes.” Jenn replied.   
“Okay sweetheart. Meet me downstairs when you’re done and I’ll go find Li or Lou.” Harry said kissing her on the forehead. Harry walked downstairs and didn’t see anyone in the living room so he walked into the kitchen and saw Louis making some tea. “Hey Lou. Jenn and I are going to go shopping for some stuff to make her room feel a little bit more like home since she couldn’t bring too much with her.” Harry said whilst leaning against the counter beside Louis. “Alright Haz, that sounds like a good idea. Just make sure that you are home in time for dinner at 7:30.” Louis said.  
“Yes Louis. We will be home in time for dinner. I promise.” Harry said looking at his watch and seeing that it was 4:30 now.  
“You better be Harry. Or there will be consequences.” Louis replied giving him an I mean it look.  
Meanwhile, upstairs Jenn changed into a pair of black Nike running shorts, a baggy red University of Georgia t-shirt, and a pair of black Nike tennis shoes and walked downstairs to meet Harry after grabbing her phone. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Harry sitting on the couch waiting for her. “Ready to go?” He said when he saw her. “Yep.” She replied walking over to him. Harry stood up and grabbed her hand in his. The couple walked out the door and to Harry’s black Range Rover. He opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. Harry walked around and got in behind the steering wheel. “Where would you like to go?” He asked smiling. “Umm… Target?!” Jenn replied smiling big.  
Harry chuckled. “Alright babe. Target it is but we only have a couple of hours. We have to be home in time for dinner or we will have Louis to answer to.” Harry made sure to let her know how much time they had because he knows from experience how wrapped up his girlfriend could get when she went to Target. Jenn just nodded her head as she scrolled through room décor inspiration on Pinterest on her phone. They pulled up into the target parking lot. Harry jumped out of the car and came around the car opening Jenn’s door and taking her hand in his as soon she was out of the car. As soon as they walked inside Jenn grabbed a cart and immediately headed towards the home section with Harry trailing behind her. Jenn was debating on which pillows went best with the marble bed set that she had placed in the cart when Harry said “I’m going to go grab us a drink from the Starbucks at the front of the store. You stay right here and I will be right back.”   
“Okay.” Jenn replied. Harry quickly walked back towards the front of the store. Thankfully there wasn’t a line at Starbucks, so Harry got their drinks quickly and headed back to where he left Jenn. When Harry got back to the aisle that he was sure that he had left her on he was confused because he didn’t see Jenn anywhere. He went through all of the surrounding aisles and still found no sign of her. Harry sighed and pulled out his phone to call her. He noticed that it was already 6:50. They had to be back home by 7:30 and they still had to check out, they still had to make the 15 minute drive back to the house, and he still hadn’t found Jenn. He quickly dialed her number and she answered on the third ring. “Hey babe.” She said happily. “Where are you?!” Harry asked frustrated. “The picture frames.” She replied. “Don’t move I will be there in a minute.”  
Harry made his way over to the aisle with the picture frames and found Jenn standing in the middle of it. “You were supposed to stay where I left you until I got back with our drinks!” Harry said still frustrated. “Sorry. I got distracted.” Jenn said quietly. “MmmHmm.” Harry responded. “I’m in trouble aren’t I?” She asked nervously. “Yep.” Harry answered. Jenn dropped her head towards the floor. “Now let’s go check out. We’re out of time.” Harry said looking at the time again. 7:15. ‘Crap. There is no way we are going to make it back on time. Louis is going to kill me. I might be handing out a spanking to Jenn tonight for wandering off but I am definitely going to be receiving one tonight too. Louis doesn’t play when he tells you to do something.’ Harry thought and then he sighed loudly as he looked at the long line that they had just joined to pay for their stuff. When they finally made it to the front of the line it was 7:30. Jenn was placing all of the stuff that she had picked out onto the sales counter. The sales clerk was taking his time ringing everything up. Harry began tapping his foot nervously. The clerk finally rang up the last item and told them their total and Harry quickly swiped his card to pay for them and placed all of the bags back into the cart in order to carry them back to the car. They were a couple of steps away from the car when Harry’s phone started ringing. Harry pulled it out and saw Louis’ contact photo on the screen. Harry gulped and then answered “hello.”  
“What time is it Harry?” Louis said annoyed.  
Harry looked at his watch. “7:45.” Harry said quietly.  
“And when were you supposed to be home?” Louis asked.  
“Before 7:30.” Harry answered softly.  
“That’s right. And where are you?”  
“About to leave the store.” Harry said a little louder.  
“I see. I told you that you would be in trouble if you weren’t back before dinner time didn’t I?” Louis asked.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Well you better come straight home and after dinner you and Jenn need to go find a corner in my room.” Louis said sternly.  
“But Lou—“ Harry started.  
“No buts Harry. I will see you at home. Drive safely.”  
“Yes sir.” Harry said sadly and then hung up the phone and looked down towards the ground sighing.   
“Is something wrong babe?” Jenn asked.  
“Kind of.” Harry answered, “remember when I said that we only had a couple of hours because we had to be home by 7:30 or we would have Louis to answer to?”  
Jenn nodded.  
“Well. That was Louis. We’re late.” Harry answered sadly.   
“Oh no. Haz, this is all my fault! I’ll tell Louis that it was all me. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jenn said   
“Jenn. That’s not necessary. Besides Louis won’t see it that way. I was driving and I was supposed to be the responsible one. There’s no way that I am getting out of this one. However, you’re already getting a spanking from me today for wandering off. You don’t need Louis going harder on you too. So I am going to try to talk him out of spanking you at all. No promises though. It’s hard to make a deal with Louis when you’ve already screwed up.” Harry said.  
Jenn leaned across the seat to kiss Harry on the cheek and said “Thanks babe.”   
As they pulled into the driveway Harry said “Just leave the bags in the car for now. After dinner we are both supposed to go to Louis room and stand in the corner.” Jenn nodded.   
They walked up the driveway and Harry slowly opened the door and the couple went straight to the dining room. Everyone else was there already waiting on them to eat. “Hey guys!” Niall said as Jenn sat down beside him and Harry sat beside Jenn. “Hey.” They both replied softly.  
“Where were you? Louis is pissed.” Niall whispered in Jenn’s ear.   
“Lost track of time.” Jenn whispered back.  
“Well good luck giving that excuse to Louis. Although it will probably go over better with him then it would Liam.” Niall chuckled and whispered back. Jenn just looked down at her plate and began eating. Dinner went by quickly with everyone eating and only chatting every now and then. Once everyone had finished Harry stood up and went to clear the table but Louis gave him a look and Harry froze. Niall noticed and said “I’ll do it tonight Haz. Don’t worry.” He gave Harry a small smile and Harry returned it and said “Thanks Ni. I’ll come help you if I can after this.” He then looked over to Jenn who stood up and the two of them went up the stairs and into Louis’ room.   
“I’m going to try to get you out of this but you better not say anything unless Louis asks. And don’t expect me to try to get you out of trouble all the time, this is only because you’re already getting one from me tonight and it’s your first one. Understand?” Harry said quietly.  
“Yes sir.” Jenn answered.  
“Good. Now you go to that corner and I’ll go to this one and we better hurry before Louis gets in here.” Harry whispered. They both made their way to their corners. Five minutes later Louis walked in and sat down on the bed. Harry knew that what he was about to do would get him in even more trouble but he spoke up and said “Louis? I know that I’m not allowed to talk in timeout and I will take the added punishment for that but I really need to talk to you for a minute please.” Louis turned to see that Harry was still standing still staring at the wall like he was supposed to be.   
“You’re right, you’re not allowed to talk in timeout so this better be very important Harry or you will be in huge trouble. Come here so we can talk.” Louis said sternly. Harry quietly turned and walked over to stand in front of Louis. “Sit down beside me Haz so we can talk. What is it?” Louis said calmly.   
“I just needed to explain and discuss something with you before our punishment. There was an incident in target where Jenn wandered off after I had told her to stay put and I spent like 20 minutes looking for her so I promised her a spanking from me tonight and it’s just it’s her first one so I wanted to ask you if you could go easy on her or choose a different punishment for her just this once. I just I don’t want her to get two in the same day for her first one.” Harry said calmly. Louis nodded. He understood where Harry was coming from and he definitely had a pattern of taking it easy on someone for their first punishment too.  
“Okay Harry. I see where you are coming from and I agree with you; two spankings would definitely be too much for her first time. Jenn can have an hour of corner time instead but you’re still getting a spanking.” Louis said.  
“Yes sir. I understand. Thanks for listening to me and for letting me come out to talk to begin with.” Harry replied.  
“Of course Haz. Liam and I are both supposed to always hear you out before a punishment—especially if you’re not just trying to get out of being punished. However, don’t think that you can always get Jenn out of trouble when she gets herself into it with us.” Louis said.  
“I won’t.” Harry said. “Should I bare myself now or how are we doing this?” Harry asked blushing.  
“You have been very mature and accepting of your punishment tonight so I think that deserves a reward. Plus, I don’t think that you being late was completely your fault. You can keep everything up and go on over my lap.” Louis said. Harry instantly complied, grateful for the protection his bum was going to have from Louis’ hand. Louis quickly laid down 10 semi-hard smacks on Harry’s protected bum.  
“Alright Hazza. All done.” Louis said patting Harry’s back.  
“Really? That’s all?” Harry asked confused.  
“Yes really. I told you I will always do my best to be fair and I think that’s all you deserved this time. Just a little reminder to check your watch a little more.” Louis chuckled.   
“Thanks Lou.” Harry said getting up and leaning in for a hug. They sat like that for a minute and then Harry glanced over to Jenn in the corner.  
“How much longer does she have?” Harry asked.  
Louis looked at his watch “20 more minutes.” Louis said sternly. Harry sighed.


	5. Jenn's First Spanking

Harry sat on the edge of the bed talking quietly with Louis until the last 20 minutes of Jenn’s corner time was over. When the time was up Louis called Jenn over to him and gave her the same lecture on punctuality that Harry had heard himself multiple times. Jenn apologized to Louis and to Harry for being the cause of their tardiness. They both accepted with a hug. Then Harry stood up. “Alright Jenn, we have another matter to discuss.”  
“Yes Sir. In your room, or mine, or where?”  
“Umm. Actually, this time I would like to do it in here if that’s okay with you Lou?” Harry asked turning to look at Louis.  
“Yes of course that’s alright Harry. I’ll just step out and give you two some privacy.” Louis replied.  
“Actually, Louis I was hoping that this time you would stay and um supervise. Just for the first one. To make sure I do it right.” Harry answered shyly.   
“Of course I will Harry but I’m sure you will do it properly or I wouldn’t be allowing you to do it in the first place. You know what to do. You’ve seen me and Liam do it enough.” Louis said sitting down in his desk chair.  
“Alright Jenn, I’m not going to lecture you again because I feel like I did that good enough at the store. So, Pants and underwear down and over my lap please.” Harry said sitting back down on Louis’ bed. Jenn gulped but did as she was asked. Once she was over his lap Harry place a hand on her lower back and placed one of his legs over the top of Jenn’s to prevent any kicking. He lifted his other hand into the air and then let it fall hard onto the bare bottom on his lap. Jenn gasped at the strength of the swat and Harry looked to Louis for encouragement to continue. Louis nodded at him and Harry lifted his hand again and continued the spanking. Harry continued until Jenn’s bottom was pink and she was squirming and apologizing with a few tears running down her face. He finished up with a couple of swats to her sit spots and then pulled her up into a tight hug. Jenn wrapped her arms around him returning the hug and apologized once more. “All is forgiven love.” Harry said whilst rubbing her back. “Why don’t you go take a nice bath and then we will go downstairs and watch a movie?” Harry asked, kissing her on the forehead. “Okay.” She replied giving him a tight squeeze, standing up, pulling her pants and underwear back up, and walking out of Louis’ room.  
“That was awful.” Harry said to Louis’ once he was sure that Jenn couldn’t hear him.  
Louis laughed. “Now you know how Liam and I feel whenever we have to spank you or Niall.”  
Harry chuckled. “I don’t know. I get the feeling that you enjoy beating my ass. You do it enough!”  
“I never like punishing you Haz but I will because I care about you. And if you don’t want so many spankings then you need to behave yourself.” Louis said seriously.  
“I know Lou. And believe me, I really understand now and I’ll try not to fight you so much about it next time I earn one myself.” Harry said with a smile.   
“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Louis said with a chuckle and pulled Harry into a hug.


End file.
